The American Civil War
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: It's the 1800's, and America is splitting in half. Can America make the ultimate decision... even if it means fighting against his other half?


**A/N: Hi, this is HundredPercentHetalian. Okay, so I was doing this American Civil War Project with my best friend CanDoAnythingNow at school, and we had to draw "Causes of the Civil War". And while I was doing it, I thought "Hey, this will make a really cool fanfic!" so I tried doing it… I had to wait until I was done learning the "Causes", "Civil War", and "Effects" so… I just finished the "Effects" Chapter in the History Textbook! So, here it goes!**

**This is made out of very poor history quality and I suggest you not to use it as your history test study guide. I am not responsible for any horrible grades on tests due to this fanfic. **

**Not rated T for cussing *shock* ****（・口・）！**

**I SUCK on southern accents and words. Don't blame me! Blame my heritage being pure Japanese!**

**The only thing I don't own in this story is America=North=Union. I totally made up the states and thanks to CanDoAnythingNow for South=Confederate!**

**Oh yeah, to people who are thinking "I HATE FANFIC FOR DURPING I CAN'T EDIT ANYTHING!" when fanfic gives you the "Error" page, go to the address and change the word "property" to "content" and it will work. Thank you to Mr. Google, CanDoAnythingNow and Joyheart for this!**

"It's sure a nice day today, don't you think so America?" Massachusetts asked, as he put down a cup of coffee on America's desk. America smiled.

"Sure is, Massachusetts. So sunny and warm… great day!" he took the cup of coffee and drank it. Suddenly, the door busted open and America almost spit out his coffee.

"Ugh! They're so…. arrogant!" New York screamed as she thudded into the room and sat on the sofa. Massachusetts looked at New York, hiding a smile.

"What is it again?"

"It's the Carolinas," New York grumbled, as she took the cup of coffee from Massachusetts. "I told them to stop, but would they listen? Absolutely not! Now the other southern states joined in as well…. How can they celebrate about it?"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" two voice asked. America turned at the door. There was a girl with tanned skin, and boy in a huge heavy coat. America smiled.

"Hey there Hawaii, Alaska," he called them over to him. They were the youngest of all the fifty states that he took care of. Massachusetts ran off to get juice for the two. America looked out the window, with a calm look in his eyes, and touched his glasses.

"I almost forgot. It's her birthday today, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>America looked out the window in his room. He, the country "United State of America" was doing just fine, after 100 years from winning independence. He smiled, and sat down. He was still young, not as tall as now, and didn't have glasses.<p>

"Vermont, how's everything going?" he asked. Vermont, who was in his office looking for files, turned around.

"I'm doing just fine. I heard from New Hampshire and he said he's doing great as well," she answered.

"Great! See, I'm doing just fine. Just fine…," America mumbled. Then, the door creaked open, and America shot up.

"South! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you doing?" America ran over to South and gave her a huge hug. South, in her light blue puff-sleeved long dress and her black hair in a ponytail, gave America a hug back. Her glasses almost flew off.

"So good to see you as well, ol' North! I'm doin' just fine. So are my states too,"

"That's great to hear! My northern states and I are all doing fine too,"

"Well then, I guess the United States are doin' all great, huh?" South chuckled. "I just came to drop you by this," South took a bag that she had and handed it to North.

"Wow… is this cotton? Thanks! You're a big help. The cotton made in other countries is too expensive… but I thought cotton picking was getting worse? You know, too hard to pick off the seeds from the cotton?"

"Mm, yes it was," she sat down on the sofa. "Well, this great man named Eli Whitney created this machine called the 'cotton gin', you see? Made it a whole lot easier to get the seeds out of the cotton. We're going on a boom!"

"Wow, we sure do have amazing people in our country!" North laughed. "So, how do you harvest all these?"

"Slaves, o'course," South replied. North's expression darkened.

"Oh, well… That's great," South put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Are your states still continuing the abolitionist movement?"

"Well, I can't interfere with it," North sighed, and lay down on his chair. "The states have their own rights, you know…."

"Well, my people and I need slaves for us to keep moving," South protested. "You take it away from us, and we'll surely fall apart!"

"I know, I know. I'll do something about it…" North rubbed his temple. "Thanks for dropping by. I'll see you again, right?" he asked as South headed out of the room. She smiled.

"O'course, North. I'll see you again. Good bye for now!" she went out of the room, just as Pennsylvania came in. He bowed slightly, and South curtsied.

"She sure is a true lady, huh America?" he chuckled. America smiled.

"Yeah… I agree,"

"You two sure have a tight bond," Ohio said as he came in.

"Of course! The two of us make the United States Of America,"

America glanced down at the cotton in the bag.

"I hope… it will stay that way."

America these days couldn't help feeling that he was slowly losing South. When he first met her, he was extremely surprised. But after he learned that she was born due to the difference between the North and the South, they were the best of friends. They kept supporting each other to keep the country going. But now, America felt a small gap forming in their bond. And America was desperate to patch it up. He needed South to keep successful. And over anything, she was the person that understood him the most.

* * *

><p>"Missouri will NOT become a slave state!" Rhode Island raised her voice. "This is an outrage!"<p>

"Well. I don't think he will become a free state either!" South Carolina said, tossing her hair angrily. "Missouri is becoming a free state and that is that!" North Carolina, South Carolina's older sister nodded in agreement.

"That will most certainly not happen!" New Jersey stood up from his chair. "If we let Missouri become a slave state, what will stop slavery from spreading westward?"

"What's wrong with slavery? I honestly don't understand you northerners!" Virginia said angrily, as she put down her paperwork.

"Guys… please! Let's not fight…" North tried to stop the fight. He looked at South. She stood up as well.

"People… please maintain yourselves. We mustn't fight. Right, North?" South asked. North sighed in relief. He looked at Missouri, who was shaking in fear in the corner of the meeting room.

"Then why don't we make a compromise?" a man with brown pulled back hair and a black suit stood up. Connecticut looked at him questioningly, her long hair swaying.

"And good sir, who are you?"

"I'm Henry Clay, a Representative from Kentucky," he replied, beaming at Kentucky who was sitting next to him. Kentucky stood up.

"He's a smart and good man. I thought he might help in this 'argument'," she said. South smiled. Clay bowed once, and began.

"I was thinking… why don't we let Missouri a slave state?"

"That will not –" Indiana stated but North stopped her.

"Go on, Clay," he said. Clay nodded.

"And since Maine is willing to join the United States as well…" he looked at the little girl who was looking at all the other states in awe as she was sitting in the corner with Missouri. "Why don't we let Maine a free state? That will maintain the balance within free and slave states."

"Well… I guess that will work," New York huffed. But North clearly heard her mutter, "For Now." Clay smiled proudly, bowed, and sat down. The other states seemed to agree as well. North quickly cried,

"Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"Um... America?" Maine trotted over to America after the meeting. "I don't understand. Why are everyone so concerned about the number of free and slave states being even? Could you teach me about it?"<p>

"If you're gonna becomes a state, you better know it," America crouched down to her height. "You know what a 'Senate' is, right?" Maine nodded.

"Two representatives from each state in the federal government, right?" America nodded.

"You see, the north has been trying to abolish slavery for a long time now. The House of Representatives already has enough northerners in it, so we can pass a bill to abolish slavery there. But in the Senate, the entire north vote 'agree' and the entire south votes 'no'. You see? So if the north gets more…."

"It can pass in the Senate?" Maine asked. America nodded.

"That's why the south wants even numbers of states. We've been disputing over Missouri for a long time… I feel really bad for him. Now we're okay…" That's what he thought. But soon, he'll learn that NO ONE will be happy with the compromise.

* * *

><p>"So today's meeting is about… California as a state, correct?" North asked the states. They all nodded dully. California was holding her legs nervously at one seat. He looked at South. "and you… want it as a slave state?"<p>

"Well, o'course. What else will I ask? And you want it as a free state, correct?" South asked. North nodded. He looked at Clay.

"And I'm guessing you have another smart suggestion?"

"Smart? Look how the last one turned out!" Michigan said. Iowa looked at him weirdly.

"Hey, Michigan? You weren't a state then."

"So what? I am a part of the north!" Michigan cried. Iowa rolled his eyes. Wisconsin who was sitting next to them tried to hide a laugh by placing her hands over her mouth.

"Guys, stop," North sighed. "Just…start, Clay,"

"Alright then. We will let California as a free state. But, we'll take the New Mexico territory and the Utah territory as a slave territory. We'll ban slave trading in Washington D.C.," Maryland let out a sigh of relief. "but the slaveholders can keep their slaves. Also, we'll create a strong fugitive slave law to capture the escaped slaves in the north. Isn't that good?" Most of the states nodded. North felt relieved. This one didn't turn out so bad…. But he realized the worried look in South's eyes.

* * *

><p>"North, South's here to see you." Delaware said awkwardly, as he opened the door. South with a hard expression came in. North smiled nervously.<p>

"Hey, South," he said, but South didn't answer. Delaware quickly walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"I'm here to talk to you about something," South said. "Actually, a lot o' things. For instance, the fugitive slave law. We passed it, and we have only caught 299 out of thousands that has escaped during the 1850's. It obviously isn't strong enough,"

"Well… I can't stop the northerners protecting the escaped slaves…. They have their rights too,"

"… well come back to that. And second of all, THIS," South put down a book on North's desk.

"…_Uncle Tom's Cabin_," North mumbled. "I heard this book is really popular,"

"In the north, that is," South said angrily, "This is simply another way of attacking slavery! And third, Kansas and Nebraska. They are not a free state! They are a slave state, and northerners couldn't stop that! But what do they do? They attack a southerner town in Kansas and kill a few of my people!"

"Well, that might be because your people attacked a northerner city in Kansas first, looted homes, burnt hotels and ruined two of our newspaper presses,"

"an ABOLITIONIST newspaper," South muttered angrily. North bit his lip.

"South… can't we work together? Like the good old days?" he said desperately. South stood up.

"As long as you keep on stopping slavery, no." she said. A rush of blood ran up North's head.

"Well then, maybe you should stop slavery, and we won't butt in!" North yelled. South looked at him in surprise. It was too late when North realized what he had said. South looked at him coldly, and walked out.

* * *

><p>"So… what should we do about this man?" Chief Justice Roger Taney asked. The states started buzzing. A black man named Dred Scott looked at the Chief Justice bitterly. Wisconsin stood up violently.<p>

"This man has walked into my territory with his master. I am a free state! Therefore, he should become a free man!" she protested. Missouri yelled back,

"Well, I'm a slave state! A 'visit' shouldn't take away the right for that 'things' master to keep his property!" Missouri said looking at Dred Scott like he was seeing a pile of garbage. North prayed hard. He hoped this trial will end well. He took a glance at South. She was staring at the black colored man coldly. Suddenly, she stood up. Taney looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Well… I just want to argue," South said. "He must be a citizen in order to sue, correct?"

"According to the Constitution, yes," Taney nodded.

"Is Scott even a citizen of the United States? Does he have the right in the first place to take his argument to Court?" she ended. Virginia started clapping, but Georgia took her hand, whispered something in her ear, and made her stop. Virginia rolled her eyes at Georgia, but he simply shrugged back.

"Well…" Taney mumbled. "I must say, your argument does make sense…." South smiled proudly, and sat down. North sat there, dumbstruck. Taney stood up.

"Here by, I declare that Dred Scott is not a citizen, does not have the right to sue, and isn't a free man!"

"That is an outrage!" Dred Scott yelled. The other north states joined in the scream of protest, while the southern states smiled in victory. North looked at South in disbelief. South saw North in the eye.

And smiled slyly.

North didn't believe his eyes.

Well, not really.

He didn't "want" to believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>"South! This is horrible!" Alabama busting into South's office. South shot up.<p>

"What is it?"

"That republican… he got elected president!" Mississippi yelled as he ran into the room after Alabama, who was losing her breath.

"What? That cannot be possible! Ten of our states didn't even have his name in the ballot!"

"Yes… he only won 40% of the votes, all from the north," Louisiana, her eyes red from tears. "But he won anyway!" South shook in anger.

"_Why? How could this be?" _she thought. _"Are we not needed in politics? Do we not even have power to change the government now?"_

"And it gets worse!" Arkansas said in fury. "This man… John Brown… it's the same man who attacked the town in Kansas… he attacked the arsenal that belongs to Virginia!"

"He tried to take my weapons to fight against us!" Virginia screamed almost losing herself. "Of course, it was reckless! All his men were killed, and Brown himself was hang." She ended, shaking. South bit her lip.

"If…if this keeps on going,"

"We'll most certainly lose our slaves," Florida said, shaking her head. Tennessee gasped and threw his cowboy hat against the ground.

"That cannot happen! It cannot!" he screamed.

"This isn't about slaves anymore, Florida," Texas said, tightening her grip of her knuckles. "This is about our right as states. They cannot take that away. They do not have any right to!" South bit her lip. It was time for her to make the decision.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" America screamed. "South…did what?"<p>

"She attacked Fort Sumter, in South Carolina!" Illinois said. "South Carolina…. Has now seceded. So have six others." Maryland let out a scream, and Connecticut fell to the ground. All the other states started screaming in anger. North simply stood there, not able to understand what was going on. Delaware walked up to him.

"America… you have to decide. I have known you the longest. Right?"

"…yeah," America answered dryly. "You're the first state I ever had,"

"And I know what kind of person you are," Delaware took America by the shoulders and shook him. "Wake up!"

"America, you have to decide!" New Hampshire cried desperately. All the other started crying too. America stood there, like he just got his soul taken away.

"_What… am I supposed to do? I don't want to…."_

"America, you have to look at the truth," New York said bitterly. "Either we let the United States split in half…. or we have war." America gulped. War. The word that he's always been running away from for 50 years now.

"America…." Massachusetts whispered desperately. America looked up. He had to do it. There is no choice of "running away" now. It was either give up or fight.

"_I'm a hero," _he thought to himself. _"And heroes don't …give up" _He made the final decision. No more turning back.

"I formerly declare… war on the Confederate States of America."

It wasn't "North" or "South" anymore.

There is not more "United States" of America.

There is only "Union" and "Confederacy"

Two different countries

Fighting for what they think is right.


End file.
